Financial support was requested for the analysis of four surveys of growing children in parts of Melanesia. The analysis will provide norms for growth and development of value to the responsible Health Authorities in these areas. It will also serve as material to test certain expectations concerning the opposite effects of environment and genetic variation on growth and development. These expectations are based on conclusions emerging from the applicant's recent experimental work on the relationship between growth and development which constitute a novel model of these processes. These surveys are part of a comprehensive biomedical study of human populations in Melanesia. The work is organised and administered by the Anthropology Department of Harvard University. This application relates to the only part of the analysis which is being carried out outside the United States.